Pokemon AC: The SideAdventures
by MeddlinRush
Summary: AAMAYL Advanceshipping Ash and May pairing. But it's not too romancy or out of character. Anyway it's a lot of sideadventures compiled that flow like the episodes do. Humor, action, romance, and more humor!
1. SideTrip One: Chapter 1

NA: Umm, it's my first Pokemon fanfic... well, after many failed attempts. Anyway, for those of you who hate AAMAYL or advanceshipping or just pairings with Ash and May or pairings like other people than Misty being loved by Ash or something like that, yeah, those kinds... Don't read it. If you don't like it and flame me, then hey, whatever, I'm not forcing you to read it.

With that said, I get to be the author here and say:

Pokemon(tm) is not. mine. Why would I be writing a fanfic of my own fiction? Doesn't make sense. Anyway enjoy pweesh

PS: I'll respond to reviewers who review. Oh and I wrote the entire story already so I'll update really quick. Likea chapter every 5 reviews or something.

* * *

Pokemon

Advanced Challenge

The Side-Adventures

Side-Trip One

(But Probably Should Be Later):

Sableye You're Sorry

It was another beautiful day and Ash and Co. stopped on a pair of unnamed isles on their way to Mossdeep City. Since the islands teemed with psychic pokemon, Ash was excited to go looking for new Hoenn pokemon.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go look for some dark pokemon in the forest… or maybe even some ghost types!" Ash said excitedly, bouncing on his toes.

"Okay, but make sure you're back by dinner. Don't get lost," Brock said, tanning on the beach while Max was fishing for water pokemon by the shore. He was equipped with all sorts of scientific gadgets specifically made for catching, identifying, and tagging pokemon.

"I wanna go too! I need a psychic type to learn an attack for the next contest," May replied, getting on shorts over her bathing suit and clipping her fanny pack on.

"But May, aren't you a afraid of ghost types and getting lost and stuff?" Ash asked.

"Don't get LOST," Brock repeated, sliding his sunglasses down to make eye contact with Ash.

"We won't if I'm with him. Cuz ya know, only girls can get that kind of stuff right," May said, sending Ash a challenging look.

"What's that supposed to mean? You better stay here and make dinner, that's your job ya know," Ash said equally as challenging, walking off.

"Hey! You sexist!" May cried, running after him.

They walked and fought for about an hour until the woods began to darken and thicken.

"You afraid yet, May? Jeeze it feels like it's night already," Ash said, glancing at his watch.

"Only afraid because I'm with a loser who thinks it's night when it's only one in the afternoon!" May shot at him, smiling.

"A loser?" Ash laughed. "Me? Just look in the mirror!" May glared at him then stopped midstep.

"Do we have to go farther? Seriously Ash, I can see eyes in the trees!" she said, her face draining in color.

"Then that means there are pokemon! I need a dark pokemon to defeat Mossdeep's gym leader! She has psychic types," He said unfazed by the trees.

"Is that a Duskull? No! I hate those!" May said, ignoring Ash's blabbing on about how dark pokemon are good against psychic types.

"Duskull! Oh," Ash said disappointedly, "it's a ghost type. I need a dark!" Suddenly May gasped and clutched Ash's arm so tightly he flinched and dropped his pokedex which broke upon impact. She let go and immediately apologized.

"Um, I just felt really weird… I didn't mean to" but she was interrupted again and continued in a malicious voice, "grab you so lightly. You're tough enough for pain, let me demonstrate." May gasped and jumped back onto the ground.

"Uh… May? That was our only pokedex! What in the world's got in to you?" Ash yelled, helping her get up.

"I don't know! I wish I could," but her eyes turned green in mid-speech and she continued in that same malicious voice, "murder you in your sleep."

"WHA?" Ash screamed, totally confused, stepping backward. "Okay this is really weird," he said as Pikachu's eyes bulged, hiding in his backpack. May finally shook the voice off again, hunched over and started bawling.

"May! What's going on?" Ash asked sympathetically. Again she stared at him menacingly without words. She rose and faced him, then could see through the wall of an old mining cave where a few boxes of dynamite lay.

"Hey Ash, I bet you couldn't get your rat to," May began, then blinked, shook her head, and cried, "NO! Don't listen, it's a," then continued, "shock a hole through that wall," pointing at it challengingly.

"May, this is pointless! I have to catch a dark pokemon. Come on, May… May!" Ash said, turning and watching her form a dark, floating ball in her hand. She aimed and shot him in the chest with it, sending him flying against the wall. Then, the dynamite set off.

* * *

NA: Uh oh. Cliffieeeeeeeee! 

Review if you like.


	2. SideTrip One: Chapter 2

NA: Yeah I wrote this entire side-trip at around 2 to 4 AM. Anyway thanks for the first review!

XAirAngelX: Omg really, you like it? Awesome! And definitely, I prefer AAMAYL over everything. I might post a rant about how some people think the age difference makes them incompatible... all I gotta say about that is think of the TARGET AUDIENCE! Then look at their actual appearances!

Anyway, this should be a better chapter than the last one. It's not exactly advanceshippy yet, but hold on. And it'll become more funny I think/hope.

Disclaimer: Since my last name is Norris and my ancestors are from England and Scotland, I can say I don't own pokemon(tm). But if my last name were Japanese, then maybe I could be like "Yeah, I'm a pokemon game programmer, so step off, this is the real shiz." Except I would have a Japanese accent and cool stuff like that.

R&R

* * *

Side-Trip One

Chapter 2

* * *

"Hey, Max, did you hear that? It sounded like it came from the forest!" Brock said, sitting up and taking off his sunglasses. 

"Nah, it's probably just a volcano erupting on one of the neighboring islands," Max said, digging with a plastic shovel for pokemon in the sand. His shovel and pail resembled the equipment that five-year-olds used when on vacation. It contrasted quite embarrassingly with the other more scientific equipment he had laying on the beach.

"Really? Sounded more like a dynamite or gas tank explosion. Are you sure volcanic eruptions are that loud?" Brock asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah, and the reason why there isn't any smoke is because it hasn't reached the caldera yet," Max said reassuringly. "And besides, it can't be this island, since the volcano on this one's been long extinct," he said, pointing to the massive pointed remains of it behind the forest.

"Oh, okay," Brock said, sighing and rolling over on his stomach. Meanwhile, Ash lay on his stomach with his hands on his head.

"May? How did you," Ash began, then trailed off as he saw her floating with an aura of black around her. "Uh oh." She dropped to the ground and lay where she fell.

"May!" Ash said, getting up and running over. He got out her pokedex with her head still resting in his lap and pointed it at her. Of course, nothing came up. Pikachu shot him a look as if saying, "What did you expect?" He shoved her pokedex in his pocket and picked her up, walking back out the way they came, when he ran straight into what felt like a wall.

"Ash, something possessed me! Some weird pokemon with jewels for eyes!" May said faintly. Suddenly a purple figure appeared behind the invisible wall. Ash whipped out the pokedex.

"Sableye, a psychic pokemon. It can possess humans and create forcefields to obtain its desires. These pokemon enjoy dark forests and become stronger when angry." Ash's expression changed from confused to pissed. His thoughts immediately shouted "_I want to KO this mofo!_"

"Ash, don't make it mad, I'm sure it has friends," May said in her high-pitched fearful voice. The sableye ran back from the forcefield into the cave, then turned around and did a weird hand motion. Four bright, transparent blue walls appeared around all sides of May and Ash while the sableye turned around and began digging its claws into the walls of the cave.

"Oh wow, look, it found gold!" Ash exclaimed, watching the sableye gather the metal.

"That's real nice Ash, but um… we're gonna be squished!" May said, poking Ash's arm while looking nervously at the back wall closing in.

"This reminds me of a movie I once saw…" Ash said thoughfully while May tried to stop the wall from moving. "Uh oh," was all Ash could say for the front wall began to move closer as well. May started to squeal.

"Pushing's no use!" she said, collapsing to the ground. Ash gulped and grabbed May's hand. "Ash? We'll be all okay, right? Ash!" she said, being pushed closer to him.

"May, if this is it, then I just want you to know…" Ash said, bringing May into a hug as the walls forced them tightly, "I…"

* * *

NA: Yep, that's right. Another cliffy. Review I beg you. 


	3. SideTrip One: Chapter 3

AN: Yello there and thanks for them reviews! I feel INCREDIBLY sorry you all had such short chapters before now, so I'm going to give you all the end by chapter 5, which will be the longest of this Side-Adventure. This side-adventure thing will probably go on until I run out of places for them to go in Hoenn, in which case I'll just make up new territory surrounding Hoenn by getting them lost. Something to that effect. Hey, plot ideas are definitely welcome, you reviewers! Just don't take it personally if I don't use all of it or whatever.

RESPONDINGZAHHH...

Yoshizilla: Thanks there, glad I made someone laugh! And about Team Rocket... well, let's just say they're in for it this chapter.

Ultimate Legendary Master: Thanx for the review, glad you think it's good! Really, you might not think it but just those words can make a kid like me's day. That sounded weird. Me's.

ash lover girl: Oh really, you know what he says next? Haha, you're probably right! Thanks for the review and darn straight I'll be updating.

Disclaimer: Me does no owning of teh Pokemon(tm), duh.

* * *

Side-Adventure One

Chapter 3

* * *

Suddenly the walls shattered andthey heard aloud noise. A large dog-looking pokemon appeared in front of Ash and May. But before she could stop herself, May quickly belted out "I love you too!" After a short pause, she pulled herself off Ash and helped him stand as he grabbedthe pokedex. May was still blushing fiercely as Ash pointed the pokedex to the new pokemon as Sableye turned around to face it. 

"Absol, the dark canine pokemon. It appears when natural disasters occur."

"Awesome! A dark pokemon!" Ash said. May sweatdropped and folded her arms. The absol looked at Ash and May, then back at the sableye. It stamped its feet against the ground.

"I think it wants to challenge the sableye!" Ash said as he and May watched. The sableye looked at the absol, threw down its handful of gold, then stamped out in position. It began to charge a psychic ball. The absol ran at it with incredible speed, then vanished. Before the sableye could find it, the absol attacked it, knocking it off its feet.

"Was that pursuit?" May asked. Ash shot her a surprised look.

"Yeah, it was. Dark against psychic is super effective!" he said, smiling. The sableye struggled to get back on its feet, but attempted a shadow ball at absol which the absol easily dodged and sent another pursuit at it.

"Yes, it fainted!" Ash said, jumping over to the absol. "Thanks, you really saved us back there, Absol," Ash said, stooping to the absol's level. It stared at Ash without emotion, then rubbed up against May's leg.

"Aww, you're pretty cool, Absol! Wow, it's pretty friendly," May said, stroking the absol on its back. Ash rolled his eyes.

"That's so not fair! You got your bulbasaur exactly the same way! What are you, a pokemon magnet?" Ash asked, petting the Absol, though it didn't care.

"Nah, girls are just better that way," May said, sticking out her tongue. "Hey, speaking of magnets, where's the one that's always attracted to you?" May asked, looking around.

"She's standing in front of me," Ash teased, pushing May backwards. She shot him a death glare, yet her face turned crimson.

"Shut up, no! I'm talking about PIKACHU!" she yelled. He gasped, looking around, opening his backpack.

"Pikachu was just in here when I last saw…"

"Prepare for trouble,"

"Make it double," said a few familiar voices.

"Not them again!" May and Ash said at the same time.

"To extend the world… blah blah…"

"What she said," James continued.

"Meowth. Yep," the Meowth said in a tired tone. Ash and May looked at them as if they were from a different planet.

"What? We were…" James began, but yawned.

"Up all night…" continued Jesse, yawning.

"Getting this machine together with…" Meowth continued, but fell asleep.

"All our supplies to make it…" James said, yawning, also dozing off.

"Invincible to anything you… throw… at … us…." Jesse trailed off, then blacked out. The entire Team Rocket had falled asleep with their high-tech machine and Pikachu at access. Ash unscrewed the lid of the container Pikachu was in and collected him.

"Pikachu! Thun- " "May I?" May interrupted Ash, stroking her absol. Ash rubbed the back of his head clearly taken off-guard.

"Uhh… sure," he said curiously, watching the absol.

"Um… Absol! …What's an attack it knows?" May whispered to Ash, who smacked his own forehead.

"Knock off," Ash muttered.

"Absol! KNOCK OFF!" May shouted and absol blasted the snoring TR into the extinct volcano, bouncing off into space until their little cliché star twinkled. The soil at the top of the extinct volcano's caldera flew up like smoke.

"Max, it's dinnertime and they still aren't… Woah! Did you hear that?" Brock said, looking at Max.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3... just so you don't think there's another part with all that wordz down thur. 

AN: Uh oh, Maxie-poo's name was used twice in that last sentence! This fortells... the part when I say to be continued for the next Side-Adventure(tm'd!). Yeah, that's what I said. Sableye You're Sorry is ovah next chapter sniff. Don't worry, dudezzzz, I'm writing up more Side-Adventures as soon as I get done with ... okay you wanna hear it? You know you do.

All authors make excuses. Please skip to reviewing if you don't want to hear me complain about how tough my life is as an orphan who has to take care of 16.3 brothers and sisters and dogs while earning money to send myself and them off to college.

Just kidding.Well, duh. Anyway I'm taking my first AP course next year, thus I have 125 definitions to do and I'm only on 75 right now, and I have to write 5 essays and I only have 10 days to do it because I'm leaving for a week or so and it's all due the 4th of August. Also, I play sports. This means I go outside and exercise for an extended amount of time in the heat in order to play highschool tennis. Furthermore, I will explode without 15 hours of sleep. I've had practice skipping meals and it seems okay, but malnutrition doesn't sound very fun. Does it to you? No.

The reason why I told you that is because... I don't want to feel guilty for not updating everysingle dayand I want you all to know I'm suffering for your benefit!

Okay. I'm finally done. Whew. I have to get up at 9AM tomorrow... that's gonna be a female dog for me since I love sleeping in and only eating like 1 to 2 meals a day.

Ah, now, my fellow female dogs, review for me. :)

* * *


	4. SideTrip One: Chapter 4!

AN: All righty, this chapter is for one of my wicked cool reviewers, Yoshizilla. Happy Birthday, pal, and a special note to you:

Yoshizilla: Yeah I was thinking about May and her eating habit problem thing with the tummy growls but thanks for reminding me! I'll be sure to use it in the next chapter. Oh and about the Nintendo Bash... LUCKY! I wish I could have one of those...

And without further ado, the end of the beginning side-adventure!

* * *

Side-Adventure One

Chapter 4

* * *

"Impossible! The extinct volcano's erupted!" Max screamed, throwing down his plastic shovel. "Let me go get my binoculars, Brock, this is history!" Max said, running up the beach to his pack. On the other side of the island, a few natives had been interrupted in their sacred tribal dance to look at the "smoking" volcano.

"Ahhh! The volcano god Crapponurvillagedie is angry! Run!" a native screamed in native language, throwing down their native face paint and running natively out of the native tribal counsil. Native.

"Awesome, Absol! Wow, I can't believe I got the one pokemon you wanted, Ash," May said happily, hugging Absol. Ash got on his knees and begged May.

"Please, May, I'll do anything if you'll let me have absol for my next gym battle!" Ash said, looking up at May.

"All right, but only to train. Is that okay, Absol?" May asked, scratching under Absol's chin. "You were a good boy back there, yes you were!" Pikachu looked annoyed that Absol was stealing all the attention and decided to ride Absol back to the beach. As they walked back to the beach, May heard her stomach grumble.

"Hungry?" Ash asked. She nodded and grabbed her stomach. "It _is_ dinnertime… at least I got what I came for," Ash said, shrugging.

"Hey Ash? Um… I was wondering…" May trailed off, "what exactly were you about to say when you thought we were gonna die back there?"

"Oh, uh… I was about to say… I think you're weird," Ash said, smiling at her. She looked at the ground as Absol looked up and saw her expression. It growled.

"Shut up," she said angrily. Ash stopped.

"You're not possessed by that sableye again are you?" he asked.

"You said 'at least I got what I came for'," she repeated, "and you didn't. I got what you came for," May said.

"No, I did," Ash said. May looked up with a confused expression.

"How can you say that when Absol…" May trailed off but stopped when Ash came closer.

"I don't know how to say it so…" Ash looked away in thought.

"So?" May said still mad. He turned quickly at her undecisively, then finally did it. He kissed her.

"Oh, I get it now," May said after a pause. After a while, May realized they were staring at each other and turned away red-faced.

"Come on, we have to get back to Brock and Max! They're probably worried!" Ash said, grabbing her hand and taking her with Absol and Pikachu in tow.

"Look, it's Ash and May!" Max said.

"Finally, I was getting hungry!" Brock said. "What the… is that a new pokemon?" he asked.

"It's an Absol!" Max said, running up to it.

"Yeah, I caught it," May said. She stooped to pet it.

"YOU did?" both Max and Brock said together.

"Yeah, she did," Ash said, letting Pikachu back on his shoulder.

"How!" Max and Brock said in unison once again.

"Same way she caught the Bulbasaur," Ash said and Max and Brock understood immediately.

"That's just unfair," Max said.

"I know, that's what I said!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sure you guys are hungry so here's some stew made with delicious noodles," Brock said, bringing out the pot of stew. Everyone ate heartily as Max began describing the micropokemon he found in the water.

"Oh, and did you guys see the volcano? And Max said it was long extinct!" Brock said.

"Oh about that," Ash began, "Um, we ran into Team Rocket but they were tired so even May could defeat them. Well, Absol did and they hit the top of the volcano making it look like an eruption. Anyway," Ash said.

"We defeated them and also! Before that, I was possessed by a sableye and trapped us in a psychic beam box thingie," May continued, shoving another mouthful of noodles in.

"Which made us say weird things… And then Absol saved us and got rid of the sableye and then immediately loved May," Ash said, shoving food in his mouth.

"Who could resist that?" May asked as Max sweatdropped, Brock made a face, and Ash turned red for some reason.

"So now I'm letting Ash borrow Absol for the Mossdeep gym battle because he begged me. After all that we… fought… all the way back here and then we met up with you guys and you fed us dinner and then we told you all about how…"

"We get it already!" everyone said. Meanwhile, after the dust from the caldera explosion settled, the natives put on their native face paint and danced around natively around their native-like totem poles and native-looking bonfires with their native sacrafice spoink on a native stick over the native-looking bonfire smelling natively delicious all native-y.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Native.

* * *

Next Side-Adventure PREVIEW!

The next side-trip will be a tribute to the new Pirates of the Caribbean 2 movie that I saw yesterday! Of course there won't be any characters from it (oh boo hoo) but there will be some movie lines and humor of the sort. And of course, the pirate theme. Ash and friends find an abandoned ship and come across some evil pirates. I can't tell you any more cuz I don't wanna give it away! (And I kind of don't know either...)

Ideas are still welcome!

Review!


	5. SideTrip Two: Chapter 5

AN: Yayeah, that's right, I'm up still running, and this is the longest one yet in like history so far. Heehe. Oh yes, reviewer repliesiesesss.. ahem.

Yoshizilla: Thank you my friend! Hmm I don't exactly know the Banjo Kazooie characters but I did play the videogame heh.. I'm sorry.. I'll make it up to you I hope.

Ash and May 4ever: Awww you so sweet. Thanks for takin the time to appreciate the story!

Yoshiguru: Yeah I know, I had trouble finding Ash & May humor stories and thought I'd make one. Glad you stumbed onto it!

buttercupcandy: Yay! You liked the native part! I was hoping someone would because I kind of thought I went overboard on that one... THANKS!

And one further thing: This isn't the long-waited Pirates of the Caribbean tribute, it's actually... like a semi-prologue kind of transition phase. Basically I had a day dream I wanted to write down and here it is!

For those of you who haven't seen Jirachi the Wish Maker Movie(tm'd!) I guess you'll figure it out for yourselves what May's device is!

POKEMON(tm) isn't mine.

Without further ado...

Pokemon Side Trip DOS!

* * *

Chapter 5!

* * *

After a long day's journey, Ash and company decided to sleep off shore and wait until morning before heading to Mossdeep City. As they lay resting, Ash was half in, half out of his sleeping bag restfully asleep, Max was curled up in his purple bag apparently hidden, Brock was face down in a deep slumber, and May was on one side with her eyes open. She looked up at the sky and marvelled at the stars, when she noticed a striking feature. There was a comet!

She sat up quickly, reached for her fanny pack that was next to her bandana, and fished around until she found her old wish-maker device she bought when Jirachi was with the crew. She hugged it and sighed, noticing that still one flap was open while all the others stayed closed. As May got up on top of a nearby rock which was carved by the waves during a higher tide, Ash blinked, sitting up. His eyes focused on the spot which May used to occupy.

May looked up at the stars, then closed her eyes and wished intently. She held the device out in the air and clasped the last flap shut. She then proceeded to hug it, and upon releasing it in her lap, she noticed a bright orange flash on its surface. All the pieces came together and formed a sheet of shimmering glass.

Suddenly, Ash got up and walked over to the rock, climbing it to find May who was on her back, watching the stars, the device in one hand.

"Hey, May," Ash said, climbing up and also laying down next to her. She flinched at his voice, becoming embarrassed, and paused.

"Hi Ash. Just lookin' at the stars," she said, once again regaining composure. He smiled at her, then returned his gaze to the sky.

"Yeah, hey you think that's a comet?" he asked and she let off a wry smile.

"Yep." She looked at the shimmering glass in her hand again.

"Hey, can I see?" he asked, taking the sheet of glass and rubbing his gloveless hand on it.

"Well okay… just don't scratch it," she said, smiling. They both lay down again, then he had an impulsive idea to take the glass and watch the stars shine through its shimmering transparent face. He gasped.

"What!" May asked urgently, sitting up and trying to see through it. "I don't see anything!" He kept watching as the images of himself and May hugging and holding hands flashed through the glass. Soon an image conveyed himself and May about to kiss. He freaked out.

"What…" but before May could say anything else, Ash had accidentally dropped the glass, jumping up with his familiar confused expression.

"I'm sorry May… I…" He trailed off in sincere oblivion. "What did you wish for?" he asked suddenly, scratching his head. Her pupils dilated.

"What did you see?" she demanded, standing, careful not to step on the shards of shimmering glass.

"Hey… I asked you first!" Ash said heatedly.

"Well it was _my_ wish-maker after all! What did you see?" she asked once again, balling her fists while her messy hair became frizzled.

"Would you guys be quiet? Someone's trying to get some sleep!" Max cried, followed by Pikachu's tired and annoyed call. Ash tried to glare back at May's expression of anger but all he could do was sigh. He climbed down the rock, being careful not to slip on the jagged edges, and finally made it to the bottom.

"May!" Ash said in a loud whisper, "do you need help?" She didn't respond, still angry he wouldn't tell her what he saw in her wish device. The next morning they both woke up to the smell of Brock's delicious cooking.

"Hey Ash, glad you're up. Why don't you and Pikachu go look for some more wood? We're almost out and I need to heat up some soup to take with us for lunch later on," Brock said.

"Okay! Maybe we'll see some more pokemon along the way!" Ash said eagerly, grabbing a donut and walking off. May jumped up quickly upon hearing this, also grabbing a pastry.

"I'm going too!" she said through her mouthful. Ash looked back at her warily and she shot him an exasperated look. "So what did you see in my device, huh?"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about this?" Ash said. She clasped her hands behind her head.

"Ash! I just want to know what you saw! Okay fine, I wished for you to like me for who I am and not just some contest-guru wannabe. Happy?" May asked. He cocked an eyebrow and turned around.

"Oh yeah? Well that's not what I saw in the glass thingy!" he said teasingly and she almost exploded.

"Please, Ash, I want to know what you saw!" she begged, clapping her hands together in front of her chest.

"Okay," he said, shutting one eye in a kind of winking look mischeiviously, "I saw me and you and Pikachu defeating Team Rocket." She deflated momentarily in contemplation.

"That's it?" she asked, almost about to sigh, when she caught the look on his face the he was lying. "No it's not!" He shrugged and smiled. She became enraged and then did something he wasn't expecting. She walked off, leaving him to his wood-collecting. He looked saddened too, but then said a very typical statement for his character.

"Wonder what she's all spun up about? Oh well, Pikachu, let's get some firewood!" They cheerily went about it, collecting all sorts of branches.

"Hey May! …Where's Ash?" Max asked, looking behind her in hopes of seeing him. She shrugged angrily.

"Off being himself, I suppose," she said, putting her hands on her hips like she does when she's pissed off. "Some nerve he has. Someone oughtta teach that kid a lesson," she said, stamping her foot.

"Why? Did you two get in another fight again?" Brock asked. May nodded, still angry (with an anime vein). "What happened this time?" Brock asked, stirring the soup on the dwindling fire. She debated on whether or not to tell him, but settled to confess.

"Last night I made my last wish on the wish-maker device and it turned into glass! Of course Ash had to look in it and I couldn't see anything in it! He said he saw something, causing him to be a spaz and drop it!" she said, fuming. Then she snapped her fingers. "I bet he just made that all up anyway! I couldn't see anything when he was holding it."

"So why are you still having the argument? It seems like it should be over by now since there's not really any proof," Brock said trying to keep the remaining flames from burning out.

"Good point but…" she trailed off, then stopped to give Ash the silent treatment as he walked up with some twigs.

"Jeeze, Ash that's a pretty small stack of firewood!" May said. Ash turned to her, sticking his tongue out.

"Why don't you go get some? I got attacked by some rabid zigzagoons, so good luck!" he said.

"Okay. I will!" she said, walking away, her rage turning to hurt. Ash again sensed her mixed up actions.

"So Ash, it seems you're having an argument?" Brock asked, taking the firewood and trying to get the fire to catch.

"Yeah, I don't really get why she's so mad," he said, also expressing hurt.

"Why don't you just confess what you saw? It'll clear everything up, trust me," Brock said.

"Well she won't give me a clear answer on what she wished for either!" Ash said defensively.

"Come on, girls don't want to say what the wish for, besides it'll take all the fun out of it! Just tell her. And you might want to go help her with the rabid zigzagoons while you're at it, just bring more firewood!" Brock said, blowing on the flames to get them to ignite the sticks faster. Ash was off.

As he ran deeper in the forest, he heard calls for help. He became alarmed and ran faster into the forest, Pikachu holding onto his left shoulder.

"May!" he called.

"Pika!" Pikachu chimed in.

"Ash is that you? No! Don't come any closer, you'll…" May warned, but it was too late. Ash fell into the hole she was in right on top of her.

"Ouch…" Ash said, getting off of May and helping her stand in the nearly 15 foot deep ditch. "I can only guess who did this…" he trailed off, only to be responded to right on cue.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!" a woman with a very strange-shaped red hairstyle appeared above the ditch through the dust.

"James!" a man appeared with blue hair and smirked at them behind Jesse.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jesse said, striking a pose.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight fight fight!" James cried.

"Meowth, dat's right!" a meowth said, brandishing a peace sign.

"Ugh, not them again," May said, backing up with Ash. Jesse cackled evilly.

"That's right, twerps! And this time we'll truly succeed in getting pikachu! HA!" she said, getting out a long pole and net, swiping Pikachu forcefully off of Ash's back. May got out a pokeball, but before she could get Combuskin out, Jesse and James used a weird sifting machine to release gravel into the pit Ash and May were in.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed as TR they made their getaway

"Um, Ash, this is gonna hurt!" May said, grabbing Ash's arm and pulling him back from the falling gravel. Suddenly an image settled into Ash's mind from the glass device. It was the image illustrating May wrapping his arm around her into a hug. He made a weird face, shaking the image from his mind, and focusing on the falling debris.

"Corphish! Help us out!" Ash said, releasing Corphish in the pit. "Use watergun to push all the gravel back out!" he yelled. It did, and in the process, it jammed the machine and stopped it for good. "Good job, Corphish," Ash said, returning it to its pokeball.

"So now I don't have any firewood and it's almost lunch time and …" May began, when she was interrupted by both of their stomachs growling. They laughed, both embarrassed.

"Well I guess get your Bulbasaur out to help us, then?" Ash suggested. "We need to find Pikachu!" She nodded, then proceeded to get its pokeball out, then stopped. She looked at him expectantly. "What, May?" Ash asked, confused.

"I want to know what you saw," she confronted him, pushing him against the wall of the ditch. He became a little frightened, developing little blush lines on his face. "Well?" she asked.

"Okay.." he said, shifting his gaze at the ground. "I just saw you and me… well… did you wish we were like… together?" Ash asked, this time looking at her hoping it to be the correct answer. She sighed.

"Nope, I wished I will win the Grand Festival!" she said, clenching a fist and backing away from Ash. He looked at her quizically.

"How… Then… the glass…" Ash trailed off.

"I guess it just shows what the person holding it wants to see! Darn, and I could've seen me win the Grand Festival…" she said. Then she looked back at Ash.

"So you wished that…" she said, her mouth shaping into a smirk. He just looked at her without comment. She smacked herself thinking, "_He never really shows this kind of thing…ever._" She sighed. "I'm sorry for walking off without you Ash, I really mean it."

"It's okay, I was being pretty mean to you… Sorry if I hurt your feelings!" he said hoping to make amends. She smiled her pretty smile, then brought out Bulbasaur.

"Vine whip so we can climb to the surface!" May commanded, and Bulbasaur made one vine up, then picked her up by the waist and gently plopped her at the top to watch Ash climb.

"Hey! What about me? Come on, Bulbasaur, we have to save Pikachu!" Ash said, climbing up the vine. May giggled, then grasped Ash's hand, helping him up. He lightly growled disapprovingly as May turned around to put Bulbasaur away, then looked down at the hand she held in content.

"Come on, May! We've gotta go tell Brock and Max what's up!" Ash said, running ahead.

"But we don't even have any firewood yet!" May said, trying to grab some as she ran.

"Who cares? Pikachu's with Team Rocket!" Ash said, and May let go of her branches to run with Ash for the campsite.


End file.
